


What, you were expecting flowers?

by Gail



Series: god/devil [2]
Category: The Bible
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-10
Updated: 2000-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gail/pseuds/Gail





	What, you were expecting flowers?

What, you were expecting flowers?

by [Gail](mailto:gem225@gmail.com)  
(gem225@gmail.com)

the Bible

God/the devil

Rating: adult

God and the devil do it again.

Sequel to [God and the devil take a  
night off](god-devil1.html)

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, but I still  
wouldn't be able to say who does. No insult to any religion  
intended.

 **Please do not archive this story without asking  
[me](mailto:gem225@hotmail.com) first.** It's more than likely  
that I'll agree, but I want to know where my stories are.

Warnings: Very strange. It's definitely another PWP. Read only  
if you think you're up to it. I really stayed up too late last  
night.

Notes: Betaed by Greg and Mareen, both darlings, who didn't  
suggest any changes, something that really puzzles me, but I  
trust them. Thanks from my heart to them both.

This is for Lizz, who's really sweet and needed a story to  
cheer her up last night (9/9/2000). It was written to the music  
of Blue Oyster Cult, "Joan Crawford" and "Burning for you,"  
repeated a few times (three, I think), in case anyone's  
interested in my influences.

I'm pretty sure I took the last line from John Milton's  
"Paradise Lost".

*****

*Not long now.*

The thought comes over him with unexpected heat. He frowns at  
himself, even though nothing shows. How can it? He's pure vapor,  
gaseous, an entity merging with that in which he exists.

And he knows what he wants. All he has to do...is go and get  
it. But that's admitting...defeat? No. He doesn't lose, not to  
*him.* Never to him.

Hell, always to him. Why not be honest? Won't kill him,  
nothing can do that. Immortality is such a bitch sometimes, but  
not tonight (if this is night, it can be anything).

He lets himself form into something more interesting. Hmm.  
Now, where? The same place? No, not that tonight.

He can smile now, and does, sending out the call.

Let him wonder why he's giving in this time. Let him think  
he's won.

Because what is winning, anyway? To his mind, it's getting  
what you want.

So both of them are going to win. Again.

*****

He (fine, not really male, but if you're going to get that  
technical, go away and find yourself a nice book) comes out of  
the meditative trance on the nature of being that he so often  
goes into these days (days? Oh, don't get me started on that one,  
either), and finds himself taking on human form.

So he knows right away what the hell (good one) is going  
on.

So short a time. He never was any damned good at waiting.  
And...oh, interesting. Nothing more. Guessing games? Fine. He  
knows *everything*, hell, he created it, even the being who's  
thinking that his summons is enough to get him to come  
running.

Oh, he'll come, but when he's ready.

But he's ready now.

And, with that, he starts toward the place he knows it has to  
be. The place it always is when neither of them says (but no one  
ever really speaks there) where they're meeting.

The void.

*****

This time, no bar, no smoke, no leather, even. Just a  
long-haired bearded figure of a man sitting on...nothing, of  
course.

"No games this time."

"Nice to see you, too," god says dryly, taking the spot by  
him. "You just don't get enough."

"No one made you show for this one." The glance is mocking,  
and very knowing. "What, should I have waited for you to summon  
me to an audience? Did you want to fuck in front of all those  
prissy, fucked-up angels you're just so very fond of? Or did you  
want the monkeys to watch and jerk off?"

"Humans."

"Monkeys." The devil's eyes are laughing. "We both know what  
they are, but I'm the only one who has the guts to say it out  
loud."

"And you said no games." God's voice is thoughtful, but yes,  
interested. "This sounds like a game to me."

"No belt. That does limit your options." Taunting, knowing,  
evil. Like always.

"You want it?" A thick, worn leather belt hangs in the air  
between them. "If that's what gets you off, fine."

"No." And the belt is gone. "I want you to stop your stupid  
games. The 'I'm better than this' game. The 'this is about the  
rebellion' game. Even," voice dropping low, "the 'I don't want  
this' game."

God stares.

"You're not fooling me, oh mighty one. You want this. You want  
*me.* So say it. Say you want the evil you threw out of heaven.  
Say it, and you can have it."

"I can have whatever I want."

And there's a...sound? Could be, could be something else  
entirely. And the devil's pinned to nothing, wearing nothing,  
screaming as god's cock shoves into him, no lube, but that's  
easily fixed, but no, neither of them cares, and god fucks the  
devil, yes, fucks him until they both come, until they each  
come.

And the devil, broken (lucky it's not a body he's going to  
have to keep around and find out how long it takes to heal),  
bleeding, almost unrecognizable (and how that happened god has no  
idea), is laughing.

"Welcome to your own personal hell, god. Good thing you know  
the way out. But come around any time." A long pause. "I'll be  
waiting."

And god is alone.

His own hell. Oh, yes.

Where he admits he's just like the devil, after all.

He knows how to leave but doesn't. It's going to take a minute  
or two, an eon or three, to get over this...defeat.

*****

The devil's still laughing as he rises. Goes to the place god  
usually sits, but doesn't, just hovers there, looks over the  
angels (haven't gotten any less prissy), then decides the hell  
with it and heads back down.

Why would he want that job, anyway? Even though it's there for  
the taking now, if he just grabs and holds on. God's going to be  
brooding over his loss of control for long enough.

Look what it's done to god. No, thank you.

Still better to reign in hell than serve in heaven.

The End

Posted 9/10/00

next story, Hell's a fun place to visit on a good day...


End file.
